Velvet Goldmine Shuffle Challenge
by wiseupjanetweiss
Summary: My response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge, details of which are found within. Contains mostly Brian oriented drabbles, with a bit of Curt and Arthur, and a smattering of Mandy. Rated T for mild language, and mentions of masturbation.


**A/N 1: Hello all. Here is my entry into the obligatory Ipod shuffle challenge. I don't know if anyone does these anymore, but I became compelled to give it a go! For those who don't know what it is, here are the rules as found at **_** storydreamer. wordpress 2011 /04 /07 / ipod –writing – challenge /**__** (remove the spaces)**_

**1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.**

**4. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them up (if you're writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Velvet Goldmine related, or any song lyrics that you recognize. On with the Show!**

**Little Black Dress: Shock Treatment Soundtrack**

Brian had to admit, there was a certain appeal to women's clothing. It showed his lithe form much better than any trousers or shirts could ever do. He kept a black dress in the back of his closet. Though he no longer performed in outright drag, as he did in his very early performances, he still liked to put it on in private, especially when he was with Curt, as the fetish feeling of the garment appealed to something in both of them. In the dark of his room, he could let loose fantasies untold…

**If You Leave-Orchestral Manouevers In The Dark**

He shouldn't have been surprised that Curt was leaving him after all they had been through. He played the world's biggest joke, and he was the unwitting victim. Still, it was pain unbridled that Brian felt when Curt packed up his things from theflat they shared. He knew that Curt would be taking his heart from him, and he couldn't shy away from those feelings. Curt consented to one final embrace, perhaps for old time's sake, before it all went to hell, and Brian wouldn't let go. Curt had to pry him away, and storm out. As he loaded into his cab, he shot one last hurtful, angry glance at Brian, who shut the curtains slowly, and almost without emotion. But, after the curtains shut, he fell to the ground and began to sob. He always thought they'd still be friends, at the very least. Now, even that possibility seemed to be gone…

**Only The Good Die Young- Billy Joel**

Brian never forgot the first time he bedded a Catholic girl. It was during his early mod days. He dallied with both boys and girls, and he spotted her coming out of her parish school, starch white shirt, and lovely plaid skirt, Mary Janes, black knee socks, shoulder length blond hair, and doe brown eyes. It took little coaxing, and they were soon in a secluded alley not to far from the school. As he removed her blouse, she professed her innocence, and as they began, Brian chuckled aloud, saying "You Catholic girls start much too late."

**Too Late For Goodbyes- Julian Lennon**

Brian felt like his world had been ripped apart. All of those who meant had gone, and rightfully so, and he should have understood that the shooting stunt and his ego were the root cause, but he was still mired in confusion. He secluded himself with drugs and prostitiutes, but it wasn't enough. He decided to record "Bittersweet" as a send-off to all that he had wronged. As he recorded it, tears flowing from his eyes, he had a feeling that he had missed his chance to say a proper goodbye, but he was going to try anyway. It was the least he could do…

**This Diamond Ring- Gary Lewis and the Playboys **

Brian knew divorce was imminent. They had informally broken up weeks ago. All it needed was a bit of paperwork, which Mandy had dropped off hours ago. As he looked it over, he fingered his diamond ring. He and Mandy got shining new diamond wedding rings when they made it big. He had an inkling she would sell hers as soon as possible, if she hadn't already. He would probably do the same. Maybe the new recipient would have better luck….

**Grenade- Bruno Mars**

Curt had sacrificed so very much for Brian. He fell deeply in love for the first time in his life, and he gave Brian everything possible, but it didn't seem to be reciprocated. He moved to England for him, he signed with his label, followed his "advice" for music, hung with his crowd, loved him with all he had. Brian just became lost in it all. Curt would bleed and die for Brian to make him happy, but Brian just wouldn't do the same thing. Maybe he was just too selfish. Maybe he just didn't know how to love properly. Whatever the case, Curt had endured so very much heartache to love a man who couldn't give that love in return…

**In The Still of The Night- The Five Satins**

It was a beautiful night as the walked out of the club. The air was cold on the cusp of the New Year, but Mandy didn't feel the cold. It could have been May for all she cared, this fascinating and handsome individual by the name of Brian accompanying her made all the difference. As they shared a long lingering kiss, she wished she could hold him there forever, though it was just a girlish dream…

**B***h of Living- Spring Awakening Cast**

Arthur didn't feel like all the other boys. He had dated and flirted with girls, but he felt most comfortable in his room, reading his magazines about Brian Slade, and gazing at all those loverly pictures and album covers. Ballad of Maxwell Demon gave him the best image. As he began his stroking, he began to imagine Brian was with him helping. The pace quickened as he reached completion, and hoped to god no one walked in on him. Little did he realize his father was pounding on the door at that very moment…

**Ice Ice Baby-Vanilla Ice**

Tommy Stone watched with disbelief at the scene unfolding on his television. Men in baggy pants rapping to a beat were all that seemed to be on MTV as of late. He had enjoyed a kind of quiet underground popularity after his mid-80s heyday, and he continued to enjoy some success as of late. He couldn't fathom how rap had become so popular. It seemed in the past that rock would reign supreme always, but this young white man rapping about his prowess seemed to prove that idea wrong. Perhaps he might release a rap single someday. As quick as the notion entered his head, it laughed. He could almost hear a voice from his Brian Slade days telling him how laughable the idea was…

**Toucha Toucha Touch Me- Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack**

Curt and Brian were playing one of their favorite games: the shy virgin, and the experienced partner. It was Brian's turn to play the innocent, and he did it with relish. From the wide eyed explanations that he never did anything but kissing in the past, to the shy way he began to touch Curt, the acting was believable, and it turned Curt on to be able to lead such a shy young thing into the throws of passion. As Brian begged Curt to touch him, Curt responded with a furious ecstasy, and soon both were lost in bliss…


End file.
